


Time Honoured Traditions

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Haiku, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Wank!Haiku





	Time Honoured Traditions

He closes his eyes  
Touching his burning hot cock  
And thinks of Sheppard

She laughs as she strikes  
The sticks aren't just used to fight  
She keeps them well oiled

He touches himself  
They think Asgard can't have sex  
If only they knew

Home is far away  
But 'don't ask, don't tell' isn't  
He jerks off alone

She's in her office  
Fingers buried in her cunt  
Problems in her head

Alone and chased  
He spilled seed on so many worlds  
The running is over

The stethoscope's cold  
But it's not around his neck  
It's around his cock

It wasn't her flesh  
She wishes she had jerked off  
He still annoys her

Thighs squeeze together  
She can come when she hiccups  
She's not that nervous

There's lube in the lab  
He wanks when Rodney's not there  
Orgasm helps him think

One personal thing  
So much she should take with her  
Rampant Rabbit wins

Weir in red panties  
Makes him shudder and come hard  
The Daedalus shakes

Hand around his cock  
The world pulses when he comes  
Atlantis lights up 


End file.
